This invention relates to clothing for the human body.
Dress is covering, or clothing and accessories, for the human body. The variety of dress is immense, varying with different sexes, cultures geographic areas, and historic eras. And so the term dress encompasses not only such familiar garments as shirts, skirts, trousers, jackets and coats but also footwear, caps and hats, sleepwear, sports clothes, corsets and gloves.
The basic functions of dress are to provide warmth and protection, to beautify or enhance sexual appeal and to supply information about the wearer (i.e., age, sex, social status, occupation). Dress serves many purposes, however, and is not defined solely by such relatively straightforward and practical roles. Indeed, throughout the history of costume, many styles of clothing have been worn that do not satisfy any one of these functions. Furthermore, people""s perceptions of which garments or styles best serve such functions are not universal or constant. For example, even through women in other parts of the world had been wearing trousers for centuries, in Europe and North America pants were considered inappropriate and unattractive wear for women until the 20th century.
Fashion functions as not only a reflection of social and economic standing but also as a reflection of peoples"" attitudes and personalities. Some people are conservative and wear conservative dress, whereas others are less inhibited and wear revealing or highly stylistic dress. Certainly today young people drive fashion trends. Presently the most prevalent fashion trend is clothing that is designed to reveal the human body or to exhibit the shape of form of the human body. Tight fitting clothes and low cut jeans are examples of the current fashion trend. However, tight fitting clothes and low cut jeans, while revealing, are uncomfortable for many. As a result, what is needed is a garment that is comfortable to wear, easy to make, inexpensive and that incorporates a revealing feature that does not detract from or govern the overall structure of the garment.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a garment having a buttocks covering portion and a buttocks cleavage-revealing portion disposed at the buttocks covering portion. In one embodiment, the buttocks cleavage-revealing portion is an opening through the garment. In another embodiment, the buttocks cleavage-revealing portion is an opening through the garment with see-through material disposed at the opening. The opening can take on any desired shape, such as heart-shaped , logo-shaped, flower-shaped, butterfly-shaped, football helmet-shaped, etc. The garment is preferably a pant, but it can be any garment having a buttocks-covering portion, such as a skirt, a dress, shorts, etc.
Consistent with the foregoing, the invention also contemplates associated methods of manufacture. In one such embodiment, the invention provides a method including providing a garment having a buttocks-covering portion and disposing a buttocks cleavage revealing portion at the buttocks covering portion.